Creeping On The Wrong Block
by YYYcleanankles777YYY
Summary: With a new world, comes new creatures. One lone creeper travels across the land, repeating the same cycle since her birth. Spawning. Walking. Blowing up. Dying. Spawning. Over and over again. Until one day, she meets a block that changes her life. Creeper X Grass Block. Rated T for deaths. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Silence. As the warm bright glow of the sun sunk into the far horizon, the darkness seeped into the little light left within the sky. The crescent moon rose on the opposite end, it's cold yet vivid light stretching across the lands. As the night approaches, new life was born. Zombies and skeletons rose from the ground, phantoms swooped onto the sleepless, spiders jumped the unexpected and creepers quietly snuck upon the ignorant. Among the countless mobs, stood a single creeper. It wasn't her first time being reborn. She's already been through this cycle many times. Sneaking upon a player and exploding, sacrificing her body to bring pain and destruction, into the sweet embrace of death, only to spawn back in a few minutes. She trod along the fields, the wind whistling in the midnight air, her feet quietly crushing the blades of grass underneath. As she turned the corner, she caught a glimpse of a familiar sight. A young man, in a turquoise shirt and blue trousers, searching among his chests for something. She signed. This was not the first time she had killed him. In fact, she has blown up his house 4 times and himself, 7. She snuck up behind him, his inattentive mind still looking through his chest. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips pressed together as she pondered how much longer this cycle would go on for. Her body enlarged, exactly the same as the other times she had blown up, yet, this time, something felt… different. She seemed… nervous. As her green skin turned white, she felt a stare. Her eyes glanced to the right, and she found it. The reason for her nervousness. A grass block. Nothing special, nor unordinary. Just a common grass block found everywhere in the overworld. Yet, this simple grass block, invoked something strong and deep which she has never felt before. It was the first time she regretted blowing up, for she wanted to discover what feeling it was that this grass block can summon within her. And as her body burst apart, as the blocks around her vanished, as the man grunted in pain, she thought to herself, the first time in her endless life,

"I can't wait to spawn again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

He wasn't always like this. In the past, he was just a normal dirt block. No redeeming features. Nothing special. Just brown on all sides, identical to the billions surrounding him. Until, one day, a blessing, a shovel, lifted him from the dark depths into the dazzling light of the sun, setting him next to his fellow dirt blocks on the field. Now, he was not just the ground, but the surface of a growing forest. Although out of place at first, his previous rough top sprouted tiny seedlings of grass, eventually growing into a smooth layer of grass, the sharp green contrasting the old dull brown that laid there before. With his new roots, the grass block saw sights he has never seen before. Replacing the former brown sight he saw underground was green luscious trees, exuberant animals and a sky full of colour. And there he stayed, marvelling the scenery luck has placed his before. To others, it was the same routine, but to him, it was heaven.

His years continued with him undisturbed. Despite the growing base in front of him, he was never destroyed nor grazed upon. Was it luck? Whatever it was, he thanked it many times, for allowing such a beauty to remain untouched. Unfortunately, the owner of the base was careless, and a lone creeper was able to sneak upon him during the night. For the first time in his new life, the grass block was witnessing the landscape that he has admires so much, being damaged, and right in front of his eyes. Yet, he could not bring himself to hate the creeper. He knew he should, but his heart ached at the thought of hating such a beautiful creeper. "_Beautiful?_" he thought to himself as his cheeks started to heat up, his sweat becoming more apparent. Once his thoughts gathered together, he released that she was staring back at him. He broke eye contact immediately, his dirt face hinting a tinge of red as his cheeks flared up as he glanced towards the side. By the time he looked back, she was gone, along with the ground at where she stood. The man was cursing, his face dark red as the vein in the middle of his forehead started to throb. He should be angry; however, he felt sadness instead. Not because the landscape was tainted, but because the creeper was gone. As the moon rose higher, the grass block thought to himself:

"I can't wait till she spawns again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a week since the grass block saw the creeper, his former peaceful thoughts replaced with thoughts of seeing the creeper one more time. He sighed, his eyes closing as he realised how foolish and naïve he was being. _The world is massive. The chances of him meeting a single creeper is pretty much non-existent. _And yet desperately clung onto the tiny chance of seeing her again. His eyes opened, settling onto the explosion left by her. It was patched, the young man fixing it hastily seconds after it formed. The base has evolved, what used to be a small dirt hut was now a medium sized house with two floors made of wood. The man has left, presumably on an adventure through the lands. The grass block chuckled, imagining what it would be like, to move and venture the world, sailing the seas, slaying monsters and building giant structures. But more than that, if he could move, than, he would seek to find her, he would take down a thousand ender dragons just to even catch a glimpse of her once again. Yet he cannot, for he was just a grass block, and, although it's better than the old dirt life, he wished to be more, to be able to move through the world and see her, one more time.

Her eyes shot open, her breaths short and rough. Even in death, she cannot escape her wandering thoughts towards the grass block. She got up, her feet digging into the dirt below, the bright light of the moon shining on her face. She stumbled down the hill, her footing loose as she struggled to get used to living again. _How long has it been since I died? _She pondered, her thoughts returning to the grass block she caught a glimpse of before her death. _I want to see him. _Her face flared red as she realised what she just thought, as she blushed furiously at the memory of him. She took a deep breath, her cheeks cooling down as he regained her focus. She once again, started walking, exactly the same as her previous lives, yet this time, with a different purpose.

Days passed, weeks even, and the creeper continued her journey. Through the desert, the snow, and the woods, until, she reached a familiar sight. It was only for a short second, but as soon as she saw, she knew. This was the place. Her eyes glazed around, trees, grass and mountains within her view until her sight settled down, on a single grass block. She blushed, turning her face in embarrassment, as she gathered the courage to approach him. Her chest expanded as she took a deep breath. She took the first step, then the second, then the third. With each step, her nervousness skyrocketed, but she kept it in, subduing the growing storm of uneasiness in her. Eventually, after what seemed like eternity for her, she was right next to him, right behind him. She breathed in and, in a soft voice, said:

"Hey."


End file.
